elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Elevator car call cancellation
An elevator car call cancellation, or elevator car call erase '''is a feature which allows passengers to cancel or deselect their desired floor. This feature is usually optional, but some elevator companies put this feature as a standard feature in their elevators. Sometimes, this feature is also implemented for hall call buttons, and it is often called '''elevator hall call floor cancellation. Overview This feature allows passengers to cancel or deselect their desired floor in case that they had changed their mind to go to a different floor or they selected a floor by accident. It can be activated by pressing the floor button they wish to cancel once or twice, depends on the elevator brand or model. Once they pressed the button once or twice, the lamp on the button will go off. On some elevators, this feature can be implemented on hall call buttons. Not all elevators have this because it is usually an option. Most elevator companies offers this feature as an option, but some elevator companies puts this as a standard feature. It is offered on some elevator product catalogs, and it can be requested upon elevator planning. When a car call has been cancelled, the elevator car will usually stops at the next landing floor. Some elevators would simply stops on the nearest landingKONE MonoSpace Service Elevator at Bintang Kuta Hotel, Bali or open it's doors (like on Hyundai elevators).Hyundai traction elevator @ Hotel**** Innotel Baton Rouge, Dhaka, Bangladesh. Examples of elevators with car call cancellation feature Single-press cancellation Hyundai This feature has been a standard feature for later elevators in the 2000s. It is unknown if it is also exists on early elevators installed in the early 2000s. There is also hall call cancellation, but not as common as the floor button feature as it is an option.(Video 300) Lindeteves Trade Center, Jakarta: Brand New Hyundai Traction Glass Elevator LG Only found in some elevators installed in the early 2000s, and it is an option.LG Traction Elevator at Aston Tuban Inn, Bali Schindler Optional feature and only found in the 3300 AP elevators in Asia. There is also a hall call cancellation feature.Elevator Hall Call Cancellation Feature - Schindler 3300 AP Elevator Sigma Standard feature for late model elevators in the late 2000s. This feature is not applicable on elevators installed in the early 2000s.[Retake 1 Sigma Traction Service Elevators at STC Senayan, Jakarta] New models (including Sigma Muse NV, equivalent to Otis Gen2) after 2012 requires double-press the desired floor cancel a car call. ThyssenKrupp Dongyang Only found in the ThyssenKrupp Dongyang-branded elevators. It is unknown if this feature was a standard or option. Double-press cancellation Fujitec This feature on Fujitec elevators has been around since in the 1990s, and it is an option.[2011 Recording Fujitec Traction Elevators at Plaza Singapura, Singapore] Hitachi Very rare to be found in modern day Hitachi elevators. It is usually found in elevators installed in Japan.Hitachi Traction Elevator at Tokyu Plaza Harajuku, Tokyo Kone Only found in elevators installed in Asia, and it is an option. Mitsubishi This also known as False Call Cancelling—Car Button Type (FCC-P)Mitsubishi Electric Elevator Features Vocabulary. The feature was first implemented on their late model elevators in the mid-1990s. Not all elevators have this feature because it is an option, only certain elevator models are provided as a standard feature. Nowadays, the hall button cancellation feature is also available. Unlike other companies, most of the Mitsubishi Electric elevators have this feature are only work with at least two car calls5 Hidden Facts in Mitsubishi Elevators That You've Never Known BeforeMitsubishi High-Speed Traction Elevator at Chai Wan Industrial Centre, Chai Wan, Hong Kong. With several exemption cases[Generic lift floor voice觀塘振萬廣場三菱(Mitsubishi)升降機]. On Mitsubishi elevators, this feature is listed as Car Call Erase on their elevator catalogs. Otis This feature is only found in the Otis elevators in Asia installed since 2010s. It does not work when the elevator moves, or after the landing doors have closed, instead it only works when the doors are opening, closing or fully opened大埔寶鄉邨寶順樓OTIS升降機沙田水泉澳邨山泉樓OTIS升降機. elevator in Asia.]] Schindler On Schindler elevators, this is only found in elevators installed in Asia. It is unknown if it is standard or an option. 上環香港蘇豪智選假日酒店Schindler升降機 thyssenkrupp On thyssenkrupp elevators, this is only found in elevators installed in Asia. It is unknown if it is standard or an option. Toshiba This feature first appeared on Toshiba elevators installed the early 2000s. When the button is pressed, the lamp will flashes for several seconds then it will go off if user pressed again【TOSHIBA ELEVATOR】Functions：Car call cancellation (English)CUT樓層(某座東芝)hkelev.com - call cancellation video clips. It is an option 黃竹坑環匯廣場東芝升降機；Toshiba elevator @ Global Trade Square, Wong Chuk Hang. Category:Elevator fixtures